preview
by badboywest
Summary: just a little something i have been working on


As Sasuke charged Hayate rolled left dodging the right hook that was thrown.

'now that was not nice' responded Hayate with a smirk, as Sasuke took note of the grin he looks at his feet and sees a line made in the ground before a creaking sound could be heard. Sasuke looks back up and sees Hayate waving good bye before his vision is jerked as Sasuke is strung up side down by a hidden vine. "how" was all Sasuke asked. Hayate just smiled and replied 'I can predict events …' "I doubt it" came a voice from the tree tops before Kakashi Hatake dropped down and freed his student.. 'correct Kakashi. I just take notice of everything around me' Kakashi looked surprised at this assumption 'soo your telling me you where looking at muscle movements of my student here' "…nope, I was also listening to his breathing, looking at his eye movements, what foot he was leaning on and how much pressure. Then I lured him by moving how he thought I would move and trapped him in my snare' now at this point Kakashi just looked dumbfounded before saying that is imposable to do all that even with the sharingan while Sasuke looked emoish but was thinking on how he could get that type of power to defeat his brother.

Once Kakashi regained his composer he looked at Hayate before asking 'sorry I did not catch your name' "…Hayate" ' well I apologize for my students behavior but may I ask how this incident occurred' "…..well I just finished setting up my snare so I could catch something to eat and your student came out and started to demand who I was so I told him to fuck off and come back when he isn't rude and stuck up then one thing led to another and he charged and fell into my snare that I know have to redo." 'so you live around here. I thought this forest was deserted' "yes well I like staying out here it was peaceful then those bandits started to show up and I have been dealing with them as well" 'really now do you know anything about the dead bandits found near here. Apparently from some of the prisoners that where freed and some one with your description rescued the lot of them before any could be harmed if you know what I mean' "I do and nope sorry first I heard of it…..do you and your student need some where to stay" 'that would be kind of you but there is for of us my other two students are about five hundred meters back and once again I am sorry for my student's behavior' "its fine but I do ask that your student's behavior douse not waver" 'its ok I will keep them in check just be wary of Naruto he can be a bit strange and energetic' "Naruto" 'you will know him when u see him' "fair enough" 'Sasuke go get the Sakura and Naruto and follow our tracks. I will leave marks along the way now go…..so Hayate where is your home' "its about half a click from here" 'click?' "about six hundred meters from here in a south east direction"

/////////////////////////////////////

As Hayate and Kakashi arrived Kakashi was surprised at the sight of three story home built among the trees 'who built this Hayate?' "I did with my bare hands took about a year per level so about three long years of work" 'your kidding right' "…nope…want to see inside?" 'sure?'

As the two walked into the main floor Kakashi was surprised to see it look fairly normal on the inside "as you can see this level has the kitchen, dinning and living areas. The second floor has the sleeping quarters about 7 in total mine and 6 other rooms. And the final level is off limits due to certain reasons I do not wish to state" 'fair enough still cant believe u built this on your own. Well I think my students have arrived' just then Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke arrive through the front door.

'whoa nice place' was the first thing that came to the three young minds "well like I said to your sensei first level is living crap u know kitchen, bathroom blah blah blah. The second has the sleeping quarters so take your pick and the final level is off limits so please respect that little rule and my home and you all can stay as long as you wish now I am going to relax for a bit and if you are unsure on anything just ask" with that Hayate walked over to the stairs and headed up to level three and not to long after music could be herd very faintly

'sensei I think he is very strange' Sakura stated with a wiry look 'I feel the same Sakura but I don't know what made he like this but it must of left a impact' with these words Kakashi gazed up at the ceiling as if to see what Hayate was doing 'well I think he is cool' Naruto stated as he started to walk over to the couch, Sasuke just looked his normal self thinking on why Hayate was playing "Take your best shot" by dope but just let it be. Just then aloud thump could be heard

'what was that' Sakura asked with a worried look. As the others just looked between them selves Naruto pops his head over the couch and sighs before stating he will go see what happened. As Naruto was walking up to the second level he was muttering about how crap his life was back at the village and how annoying his team mates were. Just as Naruto came to the stairs to the top level he started to walk slowly up them until he reached the top and spied around and saw the top level had no internal walls and acted like a large dojo. Taking a closer look to see where Hayate is and to see if he is hurt he spotted him sitting down next to a pile of what looked like concrete powder and solid chunks of set concrete and a busted punching bag that was being suspended by large heavy chains. Having seen enough Naruto started to slowly back away down the stairs. Once he reached the main level Sakura asked what happened to which Naruto just replied that he was training and his equipment broke and sat back down on the couch.

Back up on the top level Hayate was looking at the concrete punching bag he just decimated and thinking about his past. As he looked down at his knuckles he noticed that they have split and where bleeding heavily sighing Hayate walked over to a small desk at the back of his dojo and pulled out some medical supplies and started to rap his knuckles with some tape and bandages before walking back down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he noticed Naruto and started to walk over him all the while still dripping blood from his knuckles. As Sakura and Kakashi noticed the blood the asked if he needed anything to fix his knuckles "nar they will heal in about fifth-teen maybe twenty minutes" once reaching the couch he looks at Naruto before sitting down on the couch next to him and stating "you know I thought I said the top level was off limits" Naruto just sighs before replying 'you did but I only went to see if you injured your self' "fair enough just don't do it again." With that Hayate hoped off the couch and walk to the kitchen to start cooking up a meal for five. Seeing her chance Sakura walked over and asked Naruto what Hayate wanted 'o just to tell me not to go to the third floor again…sigh can u now let me rest' 'sure just take it easy after what happened earlier with the bandits must have left you drained' 'thanks Sakura and sorry if I scared you' as Sakura left to go out side to speak to Sasuke, Kakashi started to head to the kitchen to see how Hayate wounds are healing

'Hayate how are your knuckles feeling' "good, why not take a look for your self" as Hayate started to unwrap the blood socked tape and bandages his wounds where nothing but barely visible scars that where still fading slowly 'I have know idea what you did to get your knuckles into that shape as Naruto wont say but I have a feeling you have a hidden past as a ninja or something' hearing Kakashi make his statement Hayate snapped his head around and looked blankly at Kakashi before bursting out laughing "you know if that was true it would have been so much easier but that's not the case. So you know I have no chakra or what ever you call it. No my life I can say was not a bed of rose's more like a throne of thorns" now at this Kakashi looked surprised as the fast healing he had thought was due to a blood line or a kind of medical justu 'what do you mean by a throne of thorns' hearing this Hayate looked away from Kakashi and started to stare off into the distance looking out past the trees form his kitchen window "you know I rather not say to much as the past hurts me very much but all I will say this. My life was not easy nor was it of my choosing and I have seen and done many things I am not proud of but I did it because I had to nothing more and nothing less so please drop it I will tell you all in good time if I wish to but not just now" .at this all Kakashi could do was nod and walk away as he did not wish to probe any more than he all ready had but walking away he was thinking about what was said and what kind of life Hayate did have. Hayate just watched Kakashi walk away before continuing cooking. Not to long Naruto walked into the kitchen to speak to Hayate

'umm Hayate can I ask you a question?' "sure" 'why was it that you destroyed that punching bag filled with was it concrete?' with this Hayate looked at Naruto with a expression that he knew well. Pain & sadness "to answer your questions yes it was filled with concrete and its to do with my past, it fills me with pain, sadness and rage" at this point Hayate slammed his fist into the granite bench top leavening a good size indent and a few cracks "sorry about that kid but the past is a very touchy subject its hard to talk about hell it hurts just thinking about it. Now why the roast is cooking lets go for a walk"

As the two walked out side they past Kakashi and pulled Naruto aside 'Naruto two things what was that noise just now and if you are going out side do you mind doing a sweep of the area' 'sure and that noise don't worry about it Hayate just dropped something its all good' as Naruto rushed to catch up to Hayate, Kakashi had doubts about what Naruto said about Hayate dropping something but he would consult him about it personally later

As the two where walking Hayate asked "what did your sensei want?" "o just to do a sweep of the area. So where are we heading" with that Naruto looked around and noticed they where heading a good distance away from the house "o no where unparticular just checking a few things. You know you have the same eyes as me" Naruto looked confused at this statement 'what do you mean my eyes are a light blue and yours are a blood red with a hint of black' as the two walked into a clearing Hayate stopped and looked Naruto dead in the eye "I mean you have known sadness and pain beyond comprehension like I have and like me I see it raging inside you. To stop you from snapping I will force you to get rid of that dam mask. You may fool others but you cant fool me I see it in your eyes. All the pain and all the sadness" 'but I have worn this mask for so long I can hardly tell which is the real side of me' "look into your heart and tell me what do you see" 'I – I see my self as a sad child full of loneliness and something forming behind myself. Something filled with such hate and rages it looks like…like me' "what you are seeing inside your mind are most likely the manifestations of what you have known all your life this is as much as I truly can help you" as Hayate watched Naruto he could see his head bowed down and tears freely flowing. when Naruto looked up his masked preferably cracked before braking completely and he was crying free all the pain he received from the past crying free all the loneliness all the hatred all his suffering and amidst that all he could do was cry out 'Why…Why d-did you make m-me remove my m-mask' as Hayate looked on he could relate and moved over to Naruto before hugging him in a comforting manner "I did it because I don't want you to snap and go through what I did. I know it hurts now and maybe for a good deal longer but you are not alone not anymore" 'I hate them' now Hayate looked confused at this "who do you hate" with this Naruto cried out harder while yelling out 'all of them I hate my team I hate my village I hate them all' "that's a bit harsh isn't there anyone in your village you don't hate and your team seems nice enough to you.

With this Naruto started to settle down a little before removing himself from the hug Naruto looked at Hayate before looking at the ground and replying "well there are a few people like the people at the ramen stand, the hokage, iruka. But my team are all assholes' Hayate just looked at Naruto before asking how so 'well Sasuke always insults me calling me dobe and how he is better then me. Sakura constantly hits me all the time while saying nasty comments to my face and behind my back and she always insults me more often then Sasuke. And Kakashi although he wont say it I get the feeling he would prefer if I just died as he ignores me, wont train me. You know he has only taught me one thing and that's tree walking and yet I am sure Sasuke has lost track of what he has learnt from Kakashi hell half the time its like I don't even exist.'

Now Hayate was pissed off but what Naruto was to explain to him next would send him off into a fit of rage.

'you know even the villagers hate me. I cant even remember the number of times they have tried to kill me. Hell every year on my birthday there attacks are worse. All because the dam Kyuubi attacked and was sealed into me. The stupid fucken demon. Did you know most children have there first memory a happy one like being on a swing, being hugged by there mothers or even having some one say I love you and me well my first memory is being burned alive while getting stabbed over and over again by rusty serrated blades" at this point Naruto started to brake down again and Hayate was seething in fury at what was explained to him by Naruto. He did not truly understand what this Kyuubi is or what he meant by sealed inside him all he knew was a innocent child suffered just as much as he did. As he rushed over to the nearest tree and slammed his fist into it completely blowing the tree out from the back and shattering at the front. He kept this up till he destroyed about twenty solid trees that must of been four to five meters in diameter. As Naruto watched on with fear and amazement as Hayate was destroying trees as if they where nothing more then tooth picks. Once the carnage stopped Naruto saw Hayate walk towards him and could not help but flinch away a little.

Unluckily Hayate noticed this little involuntary action, as Hayate knelt down in front of Naruto he only one thought running though his mind 'I will make this right Naruto I promise for your sake and mine' with that Hayate looked at Naruto before saying "if you would like you can train with me if your sensei wont teach you. But I cant teach you anything about chakra as I don't have any but I can teach you other things. And your welcome to stay at my place as long as you like and as often as you like" with this Naruto looked back at Hayate with a slight smile before he leapt at Hayate hugging him as if he was the only thing keeping him alive while his tears started up again but not as much as the last two times 'thanks' where the only things that came from Naruto before he past out from emotional exhaustion. As Hayate was watching Naruto fade into unconsciousness he just replied "no problem … little brother" and if Hayate where to look down as he was walking back carrying Naruto in his arms. He would of seen the slightest of smiles on his face.


End file.
